It is known, of course, to provide a wide variety of hand grips for containers, housings, receptacles and like structures, which can be composed of sheet metal, and may be tool boxes or tool chests, where the carrying strap is held at its end regions on a wall of the container or housing and the mounting is such that the central region can be drawn slightly away from the wall to enable the fingers of a hand to pass therebeneath and utilize the strap as a grip.
In some constructions of this type, the strap, which can have a spring steel reinforcement or inlay, and which can be provided with a sheath of a plastic or other material can be attached to the container wall by bolts or rivets depending upon the thickness of the wall and the particular strap construction. The bolt or rivet can pass through a slot formed in the respective end region, which affords a certain mobility of the respective end region relative to the wall to accommodate the lifting of the central region away from the wall.
When the central region is pulled outwardly, the end of the slot remote from the central region engages the bolt or rivet to form a strap or abutment limiting further displacement of the end region.
For the mounting of the grip utilizing such bolts and rivets, a number of operations requiring tools and capable of damaging the finish of the wall, must be performed following the last steps in the fabrication of the container. Frequently, it is necessary, as a consequence, to repair the finish, e.g. by touching up the lacquer or by painting a portion of the wall. Hence, the strap mounting operation can be time consuming, labor intensive and costly.